El Amor Nos Destrozará
by VeroCorpse
Summary: Setsu ama con todo su ser a su nii-san, pero no está segura de los sentimientos que él tiene hacia ella, la querrá como su amante o sólo la ve como su hermanita. Luego de la aparición de Reino, todo se esclarecerá! (historia alterna totalmente ficticia, donde los hermanitos Heel, son familia de verdad!) Rated:M ... se viene Lemon por montones!
1. Chapter 1

**Él lo es todo para mí, pero ¿qué es lo que él realmente siente por mí?**

Londres - Inglaterra

Abrió esos gatunos ojos celestes y por un minuto se quedó mirando el techo sumergida en sus pensamientos, debía levantarse e ir a clases. –¡Qué fastidio!- pensó Setsu.

Primero preparó el desayuno para su nii-san, no podía dejarlo con el estómago vacío, sabía que si lo hacía, el sería incapaz de probar bocado en todo el día y muy por el contrario solo se llenaría los pulmones de humo sin parar.

Como odiaba ir al colegio y usar ese maldito uniforme, detestaba tener que verse igual al resto, por eso siempre terminaba transgrediendo las reglas y modificando esa desabrida ropa a su conveniencia, llamaba bastante la atención entre ese rebaño de ovejas, todas blancas y ella la más negra. El uniforme constaba de una falda plisada de color borgoña a la cual ella le había quitado bastantes centímetros de largo, hasta quedar convertida en una minifalda, una camisa blanca a la que ella le había agregado unas cruces metálicas en el cuello a modo de decoración, una corbata con rayas diagonales negras y borgoña, la que nunca estaba en su lugar, esa maldita corbata la ahogaba, ¡ella necesitaba más libertad! Y claro una chaqueta negra la cual tenía en la solapa un monto de pequeñas tachas plateadas. A Setsu le había tomado toda una tarde colocar cada tacha en su lugar, pero valía la pena, ella destacaba, no era como el resto, no pertenecía a ellos y eso la satisfacía... pero ahí estaba en esa prisión a la que llaman colegio, por suerte ya era su último año -sólo un año más, sólo uno más- se repitió para sí misma. Pronto podría dejar de ver a esa manada de idiotas descerebrados que tenía por compañeros. El año estaba recién empezando y no tenía muchas expectativas de su vida escolar, no tenía amigos ahí, ni los necesitaba, nadie en ese maldito edificio podía entenderla, todos eran demasiado NORMALES para ella, incluso le temían, muchos de ellos ni siquiera se acercaban a ella por miedo a que los embrujara, porque los muy idiotas pensaban que Setsu era una bruja, una Súcubos sin alma, que a la menor provocación les echaría un maleficio vudú o algo peor.

-Atención clase, tenemos un alumno nuevo, por favor sean cordiales con el – dijo el profesor, y luego le incito al nuevo estudiante que aún se encontraba en el pasillo, sin asomar siquiera su cabeza que entrara y se presentara.

Y de repente todas las miradas se posaron sobre el nuevo estudiante, alto y atlético, con un extravagante cabello plateado, todo un bombón, o por lo menos eso pensó todo el alumnado femenino que se encontraba en la sala, excepto una… Setsu, ella seguía sumida en sus pensamientos y en que su nii-san le había prometido llevarla a la grabación para esa serie en la que trabajaba últimamente, estaba tan feliz por poder contemplar a su nii-san toda la tarde y posiblemente salir a pasear por las calles un rato antes de tener que volver a casa, que ni siquiera escuchó lo que decía el profesor, no notó al nuevo estudiante y mucho menos se dió cuenta de que éste la miraba, lo único que percibió fue cuando alguien sentado en el pupitre a su lado izquierdo le hablaba, cosa inusual, ya que todos evitaban cruzar palabras con ella, además desde que tenía uso de razón, todo el mundo evitaba sentarse a su lado, es por esto que el asiento a su izquierda siempre había estado vacío. ¿Quién osaba interrumpir sus pensamientos, quién osaba apartar siquiera de su cabeza la imagen de su nii-san?, Setsu miro con sus ojos llenos de odio al estúpido que musitaba palabras que ella no oía.

-Hey soy Reino Viegoul mucho gusto, y ¿tu nombre es?- pregunto el pálido joven.

-Eso no es asunto tuyo- respondió Setsu con la mirada más altanera y despectiva que tenía, que molesto, los otros idiotas ya sabían que no debían molestarla, pero este tipejo nuevo, aun no sabía cuál era su lugar.

El resto del día fue de lo peor, ese imbécil realmente era retardado, no podía entender que Setsu no quería y no le interesaba hablar ni tener nada que ver con él y así aparecía una y otra vez intentando robar alguna palabra de los rojos labios de la rubia, pero todo fue en vano, ni siquiera lo miro, hizo de cuenta que no existía, era sólo basura a la que tenía que ignorar.

Por fin, ya era la hora de salir, sabía que su nii-san la estaría esperando en la puerta del colegio, de pie, junto a su motocicleta, como cada vez, que le prometía llevarla a algún sitio. No podía esperar, sólo quería montarse en la motocicleta y así poder abrazar a su nii-san tanto como pudiera, es que era un suplicio permanecer toda la mañana y parte de la tarde sin poder verlo, sentir su aroma y por qué no, acariciarlo un poco.

Setsu salió a toda prisa del colegio, pero cuál fue su sorpresa al no divisar a Caín en la puerta de entrada, la decepción estaba por invadirla cuando sintió su móvil, lo miro, era un mensaje, de él. Se había demorado pero pronto llegaría, así que le exigía que lo esperara, que no tardaba.

Ella se apoyó en uno de los pilares de la entrada, mientras escuchaba un poco de música en su reproductor, un poco de Metal siempre la tranquilizaba y hacia que su espera fuera menos eterna. De pronto sintió que le arrebataban uno de sus audífonos y sintió una respiración en su cuello.

-¿Me estabas esperando?- le dijo Reino susurrándole sensualmente al oído. Setsu un tanto descolocada por la sorpresa se volteó para encarar al idiota que invadía su espacio y para su sorpresa sus rostros quedaron exageradamente cerca, era casi casi, la escena previa a un beso. Se quedaron observando un par de segundos cuando, sintió el sonido de la motocicleta, su nii-san observaba la escena con un aura asesina, al principio se paralizó, pensando en cómo se podría excusar ante él y luego recordó; aquella grabación en la que su nii-san hacía de antagonista y debía besar apasionadamente a la protagonista, una chica bastante sosa, según los cánones de Setsu, pero que Caín incluso había disfrutado besar y hasta se lo había restregado en la cara, ella lo había visto con sus propios ojos, pero que el alardeara sobre eso frente a ella, era algo que no podía perdonar, fue en ese preciso instante cuando Setsu pensó … no estaría mal que mi adorado nii-san pruebe un poco de su propia medicina.


	2. Chapter 2

Setsu miró a su amado nii-san, le dedicó una pícara sonrisa de medio lado y luego beso apasionadamente al chico que tenía frente a ella.

Reino la miró con una sonrisa triunfante hasta que escuchó una voz grave y profunda – ¡Setsu suelta a ese crío y vámonos! – Reino miró al extraño que faltaba poco para que lo golpeara con la mirada y realmente se sintió un poco intimidado, pero no iba a dejar que él lo percibiera – parece que tu novio te está esperando – le dijo a Setsu. Ésta le guiñó un ojo al tiempo que le decía – él no es mi novio, sólo es mi hermano – mientras se alejaba de él y se dirigía al extraño espeluznante.

– Vamos nii-san – dijo una muy sonriente Setsu, mientras se aprontaba para montar la motocicleta.

Caín estaba que se lo llevaba el diablo, ¡cómo era posible que su imouto se atreviera a besar a ese crio!, como se atrevía siquiera a mirar a otro hombre, tan débil era su amor por él, que ya había decidido cambiarlo. Y lo peor es que había desestimado su relación, había escuchado claramente cuando ella le decía a ese mocoso que el "Sólo" era su hermano. ¡No! Esto no podía quedar así, tenía que enseñarle a su imouto que ella solo podía estar con él, que no había otro hombre en este mundo ni en el otro con quien pudiera ser feliz.

Setsu tenía una sonrisa en el rostro que no se la quitaban ni chupando un limón, había logrado poner celoso a su nii-san, lo sabía por la forma en que el conducía la motocicleta, a toda prisa, sin importarle el poder tener un accidente por el exceso de velocidad.

Caín paró la motocicleta, se encontraban en el edificio en donde vivían hace ya casi 5 años – ¡vamos! – le dijo a Setsu, con la mirada más demoniaca que jamás le había visto, eso la excitó un poco, le encantaba cuando su hermano se ponía serio y oscuro, lo había ver tan criminalmente sexy.

¿Nii-san no habíamos quedado en ir a la filmación de la serie en que trabajas? – le pregunto Setsu con un tono tan inocente que incluso parecía el de una niña – Sí, iré en un momento, solo quiero darme una ducha primero, ¡pero tú no estás invitada! – le contestó fríamente, Setsu hizo un puchero y lo miró lastimeramente – pero nii-san, ¡lo prometiste! – le reclamó casi en sollozos.

Oh, ¡Dios que buena era manipulándolo!, casi se había olvidado que estaba enfadado con ella y estuvo a punto de abrazarla con fuerza para que dejara de gimotear, pero reaccionó a tiempo ya que pasó por su mente la imagen de su amada imouto enredando su lengua con otro hombre. La miró inexpresivamente y le dijo – si quieres que te lleve tendrás que hacer méritos – luego cerró la puerta del baño tras de sí. ¡Demonios! ¿Qué significaba eso? Como hacer méritos, tenía a lo más 30 minutos, entre que su nii-san se bañara, y se cambiara de ropa, pero ¿qué hacer? – y si le hago algo de comer, un postre; todo eso tomaba demasiado tiempo, y ella realmente quería ir con su nii-san, para cerciorarse que no hubieran más escenas de besos en la grabación o algo peor.

Se le agotaban las ideas y Setsu, no sabía ni remotamente que hacer, hasta que como por arte de magia, una idea maravillosa se le vino a la mente, ella haría feliz a su nii-san. Mientras se dirigía hacia el baño Setsu se fue despojando de su ropa hasta quedar completamente desnuda, giró la perilla y entró, su nii-san estaba de espalda a ella y el agua corría armoniosamente por su cuerpo, derramándose por su espalda y bajando por su firme trasero, por el amor de dios, que expectaculo tan maravilloso estaba presenciando para su deleite. Tenia la prestancia propia de una escultura griega, claro que mucho más atractivo – nii-san vengo a jabonarte la espalda – exclamó una sensual Setsu – que crees que haces – preguntó Caín, levantando la ceja derecha, al tiempo que contemplaba el perfecto cuerpo desnudo de su hermanita – me dijiste que hiciera méritos y eso es lo que vengo a hacer, que mejor que atender a mi nii-san en todo lo que necesite – pronunció.

Setsu caminó felinamente hasta la ducha, entró en ella y cogió el jabón, el guante de crin y comenzó a tallar la suave y bien formada espalda de su nii-san, su corazón corría a mil por hora, pero una insignificancia como esa no haría que se detuviera.

Caín exteriormente se veía sereno, seguía frotando sus esculpidos pectorales con el jabón mientras su imouto se dedicaba a tallar su espalda, pero interiormente estaba que estallaba, tenía a su amada Setsu detrás de él, desnuda, podía sentir el roce de los pechos de ella en su espalda, lo que le había provocado una enorme erección, quería voltearse, agarrarla por la cintura y besarla apasionadamente, y hacerla su mujer en una infinidad de posiciones, que no se encontrarían ni en el Kama Sutra, pero no lo haría, no sería el quien diera el primer paso, debía ser ella quien le rogara por sus besos, por su caricias, por pasión desenfrenada; desesperadamente, ansiosamente. Sería una tortura para ambos, pero disfrutaba el dolor de la agonía.


	3. Chapter 3

Caín estaba sentado al pie de su cama, aun desnudo y fumando un cigarrillo, necesitaba calmarse, hacia solo unos minutos había sentido el cuerpo desnudo de su imouto muy pegado a su espalda y eso aún le erizaba la piel, por eso fue él el primero en salir del baño, dándole en todo momento la espalda a Setsu, para que esta no viera la gran erección que le había provocado. Tenía que calmarse y recomponerse, su hermana no podía darse cuenta de lo que provocaba en él y menos ahora luego de haber besado a ese crío. Necesitaba vengarse de ella por hacerlo sentir celos, necesitaba que ella misma los experimentara, para así quedar a mano.

Mientras Setsu se vestía una imagen mental pasaba una y otra vez por su cabeza, la perfecta y bien definida espalda de su Ni-san con ese turgente trasero que era realmente una obra de arte, necesitaba que esa escultura hecha hombre fuera sólo suyo!, pero ¿cómo lograrlo?, siempre había vestido de forma provocativa, pero su hermano nunca lo notaba, Setsu había llegado a pensar que Ni-san era inmune a sus encantos, pero no se iba a dar por vencida, ahora iba a intentar otra técnica para seducirlo y esperaba que esta vez, si diera resultado.

Setsu salió de su habitación con un corsé negro de cuero con escote corazón y tres hileras de cadenas plateadas que decoraban el escote, una diminuta minifalda de cuero que tenía una abertura en todo el costado izquierdo, unida la parte delantera a la espalda solo por un cordón que se trenzaba entre una hilera de objetillos plateados, llevaba unas medias de red y unos botines negros amarrados con unos tacones de 10 cm con una pequeña plataforma de 2 cm y decorados con 2 hebillas cruzadas adornadas con tachas plateadas y como accesorio un collar de cuero con una argolla en su centro de la cual colgaba una cadena, la cual, se unía a una muñequera que llevaba en el brazo derecho, llevaba en la mano su chaqueta de cuero favorita, ya que Caín tendría que grabar hasta aproximadamente las 11 o 12 de la noche y no quería pasar frío.

Caín salió de su habitación vestido con un pantalón negro y sus bototos favoritos, con punta de fierro, por si tenía que patear a algún bastardo, una camiseta tipo musculosa gris oscura con un cierre plateado cruzado en el pecho, un pañuelo en el pecho y una gabardina negra que le llegaba a la rodilla.

Ambos salieron casi al mismo tiempo de sus respectivas habitaciones y Caín al ver a Setsu casi se congela, le dedico una gran mirada de desaprobación y le dijo, ¿Setsu, tú piensas ir vestida así?, Setsu lo miro extrañada y le dijo – ¿pero Aniki no te gusta mi ropa?, la compre hace poco ¿o es que no me queda bien? – a lo que Caín le respondió sarcásticamente – quizás si tuvieras más atributos se luciría más la ropa – lo que molesto bastante a Setsu, si bien ella no era tan exuberante como las tipas con las que su hermano "jugaba", ella tenía un bonito cuerpo e incluso había tenido bastantes admiradores, como el chico nuevo al que había besado, el que a decir verdad era bastante bueno besando y no estaba nada de mal.

Setsu se adelantó hacia la puerta, la abrió, se giró a mirar a Caín y le dijo – ¿Aniki vamos? – Caín se había quedado pegado mirando el cadencioso caminar de Setsu y esa abertura en su falda que llegaba casi hasta la pelvis, al escuchar la voz de su imouto Caín se volvió a conectar al mundo y la siguió sin perder de vista su gatuno andar.

Al llegar al estudio Setsu deslumbro a todos los hombres del equipo, los que se volteaban a mirarla e inclusive se quedaban varios minutos mirándola caminar, esto provocó la ira de Caín, que miraba a todos con ojos asesinos, hasta que recordó que hacía unos días en la grabación de un capitulo anterior, Setsu había estado bastante molesta porque él había besado a una actriz, y pensó que no sería malo avivar sus celos otra vez.

Luego de haberse maquillado y cambiado de vestuario, Caín se dirigió al set, a grabar la primera escena que correspondía a la escena final del capítulo 15 de la serie, una escena bastante romántica, que debía grabar junto a Anne Bennett, la "desagraciada" actriz con quien se había besado Caín anteriormente, ella era pelirroja de ojos verdes y demasiado voluptuosa para el gusto de Setsu y no pensaba quedarse admirando la escena, así que por su sanidad mental, mejor se fue a buscar una bebida a la máquina expendedora, no quería que él la viera con ese rostro tan lamentable y con esa mirada abatida, esa mirada que ella ponía cada vez que sabía que su hermano estaba con otra mujer, haciendo quien sabe que obscenidades, porque si algo sabia, es que su aniki solo utilizaba a las mujeres cuando necesitaba saciar su "apetito".

Tan ensimismada estaba en sus pensamientos que accidentalmente dejo caer la moneda que iba a utilizar en la máquina y al instante había tres hombres agachados a sus pies intentando recoger la traviesa monedita.

Cuando Caín termino de grabar la escena se percató de que su imouto no estaba cerca y comenzó a buscarla con la mirada, era un lugar demasiado peligroso para que ella anduviera sola, y más considerando a todos esos buitres que estaban al acecho. Cuando por fin encontró a Setsu, se encontró con ese trio de idiotas arrodillados a los pies de su imouto totalmente embelesados.

Caín se acercó amenazante y deposito una moneda en la máquina, oprimió un botón e instantáneamente cayó una bebida del interior de la máquina – ¿esto es lo que querías? – le preguntó a Setsu – Si Aniki – le respondió con una sonrisa, él la tomo de la mano y le dijo – entonces nos vamos a casa – Setsu sorprendida le pregunto, si no tenía que grabar más escenas y Caín le respondió que era lo único que tenía que grabar ese día y ya estaba listo.

Cuando llegaron al departamento Caín tomo a Setsu por la muñeca y la jaló hasta el sillón de cuero negro de dos cuerpos que tenían en el living, frente a un LCD de 50' – ¿qué es lo que estabas pensando?, ¡todos los hombres de la filmación te devoraban con la mirada! – decía Caín sumamente enojado – pero aniki, no es mi culpa que esos tipos no sepan lo que es una mujer, ¿acaso yo tengo la culpa de que ellos sean así de lascivos? – Preguntaba Setsu con su mejor cara de póker – si es tu culpa, por ser demasiado linda y mostrarle a esos idiotas tu cuerpo, ¡al único que puedes mostrarle tus encantos es a mí!, ¿entendido?- setsu mostró una sonrisa triunfal y le dijo – ¿ni-san estás celoso? – En ese instante Caín se abalanzó sobre Setsu, quedando sobre ella con su rostro muy pegado al suyo – ¿hay algún problema con eso? – Preguntó enarcando una ceja – ninguno – dijo Setsu sonriendo.

Caín tomó la mano derecha de Setsu y hábilmente le sacó la muñequera que unía la cadena al cuello de ella, luego él la colocó en su propia muñeca y le dijo a su imouto – tú me perteneces y no dejaré que te apartes de mí lado, aunque para eso tenga que mantenerte encadenada a mí.

Caín beso el cuello de Setsu y luego le susurró al oído - esta noche no te dejaré dormir- mientras sonreía traviesamente.


	4. Chapter 4

**Sé que nunca escribo nada en la introducción y se debe a que siempre se me olvida, esta vez quiero decir que… soy una maldita pervertida, quizás se me paso un poco la mano con el lemon pero es que cuando me pongo a imaginar… ya no me puedo detener!**

**A mis pervertidas lectoras, disfruten el cap. … no apto para menores ni para cardiacos!**

El Despertador de Setsu no paraba de sonar y ella realmente no tenía muchas ganas de moverse para apagarlo, dejó que sonara unos instantes más, se hizo el ánimo y detuvo el estridente sonido, ya era hora de levantarse, era hora de ir a clases – que fastidio – se dijo Setsu a sí misma.

Había dormido aproximadamente unas dos o tres horas a lo más, la verdad no vio la hora que era cuando se fue a dormir a su habitación, en realidad en un comienzo se había quedado dormida en la habitación de Caín, envuelta sólo en el abrazo de su hermano, pero sabía que debía levantarse temprano y así que como pudo se levantó, arropó a su aniki, para luego arrastrarse hasta su habitación, puso la alarma del despertador y se envolvió entre las sabanas, esperando que al despertar todo lo que había pasado no fuera un sueño.

Setsu se levantó, dejó preparado el desayuno para su hermano, no lo quiso despertar, tomó sus cosas y se fue al colegio.

Cuando Caín despertó se vio solo en su habitación, no habían rastros de su imouto, por un segundo pensó que lo que había pasado sólo había sido un sueño, llegó a creerlo, hasta que se dirigió al baño para darse una ducha, se paró frente al espejo un tanto angustiado, cerró los ojos, quería que de verdad hubiera sido solo un sueño, no podía creer que él hubiera perdido el control de esa manera, después de tantos años conteniéndose, abrió los ojos y le quedó completamente claro que lo acontecido la noche anterior no había sido un sueño, sobre sus pectorales y su cuello había media docena de chupetones desperdigados – demonios – pensó – que voy a hacer ahora con mi querida Setsu.

Setsu llegó al colegio tranquilamente, aún era temprano, así que no tenía por qué apurarse. Llevaba puestas unas enormes gafas de sol, ya que tenía unas enormes ojeras negras bajo sus ojos que le conferían un aura aún más lúgubre que de costumbre.

A lo lejos divisó la silueta de Reino que al parecer la esperaba en la entrada – ¡demonios! Había olvidado que bese a ese idiota, que fastidio, ahora como me lo saco de encima – pensó Setsu, la cual pasó por el lado de Reino sin siquiera mirarlo. Éste no podía creer el desaire del que era objeto.

Caminó detrás de Setsu al tiempo que le decía – que pasa muñeca, por qué me ignoras, o es que ahora sientes vergüenza de haberte lanzado a mis brazos ayer.

Setsu no podía creer la arrogancia del muchacho, así que conteniendo su ira le dijo – baja tus revoluciones, lo de ayer sólo fue un beso y la verdad, bastante malo, así que no creas que se volverá a repetir – dicho esto, ella retomó su camino y se perdió dentro del edificio principal.

El maestro hablaba y hablaba pero Setsu estaba inmersa en los recuerdos, no escuchaba lo que el profesor decía, pero eso no importaba, a decir verdad ella era una excelente alumna, una de las primeras en su clase y si realmente se dedicara a estudiar, posiblemente seria la numero uno del colegio, pero eso era algo que a ella no le interesaba. Mientras tanto en la cabeza de Setsu, imágenes se mezclaban y hacían que su estómago se torciera como si tuviera miles de murciélagos revoloteando dentro de él.

Recordaba perfectamente lo acontecido la noche anterior. Su aniki se encontraba sobre ella con una mirada juguetona y a la vez implorante, rogando algo que necesitaba con urgencia, Setsu aprovechó ese momento para dar el primer paso, tomó a su aniki por el cuello y lo arrastro hasta sus labios, donde se unieron en un ardiente y desenfrenado beso. La temperatura subía exponencialmente, una de las manos de Caín se encontraba apoyada sobre el sillón, para así sostener su propio peso y no aplastar a Setsu, mientras su otra mano se dedicaba a recorrer apasionadamente sus formas, primero pasaba por sus pechos, aunque aún Setsu tenía puesta la ropa, bajaba por su cintura, hacia sus caderas y para así poder tocar a gusto sus piernas. Caín que ya no se podía contener, decidió que era el momento de despojarse de las ropas que tanto le incomodaban.

En medio de la excitación del momento, ni siquiera recordaba como Caín le había quitado la ropa, solo recordaba estar completamente desnuda sobre el sillón, su aniki ya con el torso descubierto se quitaba lentamente el cierre del pantalón, Setsu lo miraba ansiosa y expectante, él con un toque de malicia en sus ojos tomó el cinturón y con el ató las manos de ella. Setsu cada vez estaba más húmeda, sentirse prisionera e indefensa la hacía excitarse sobremanera.

Caín continuó besando su cuello, bajó hacia sus pechos y comenzó a lamer sus pezones de forma circular, mezclándolos con pequeños mordiscos, bajó su mano derecha por su abdomen hasta llegar a su entrepierna, y comenzó a masajear suavemente el clítoris de su hermana, mientras ella dominada por el placer daba pequeños gemidos que a él lo enloquecían más aún.

Con su dedo índice toco la entrada de Setsu, estaba completamente húmeda – que deliciosa sensación – pensó Caín, mientras introducía su dedo en el interior de su hermana, al tiempo que ella gemía más fuerte. Comenzó así un juego de estimulación por parte de Caín, quien se encontraba maravillado al ver el rostro sonrojado de su hermana con esa mirada llena de lascivia – si así gemía solo por introducir un dedo, ¿Cómo gemirá la posea?

Así Caín comenzó a introducir de apoco otro dedo y luego otro, hasta que consideró que su hermana estaba ya lo suficientemente dilatada para poder soportar lo que se avecinaba. Caín pensó en poseerla ahí mismo en el sillón, pero no quería que la primera vez de su hermanita fuera ahí en ese lugar tan incómodo, ella se merecía que lo que iba a ocurrir fuera memorable.

La tomó gentilmente entre sus brazos y la llevó a la habitación de él, quería que ella entendiera que de ahora en adelante su lugar estaba junto a él, en su cama.

La miró dulcemente – Setsu, estás lista – le preguntó, a lo que ella solo asintió con la cabeza.

Caín se sacó el pantalón, ya no aguantaba más, tenía una enorme erección que hacía rato amenazaba por hacer explotar el pantalón. Sacó su miembro y lentamente lo introdujo en el interior de su imouto, Setsu arqueo su espalda en una elegante curva al tiempo que daba un pequeño grito, su cara mostraba que quería seguir y así la complació su ni-san.

La noche transcurrió, una embestida tras otra, Caín estaba fuera de sí dominado por la pasión, pero no quería terminar, sin complacer primero a su hermana y esta al parecer no quería que el momento acabara, luego de interminables gemidos ambos llegaron al clímax y ya agotados se acostaron sobre la cama abrazados, Caín le dio un tierno beso en la frente a Setsu antes de que ella se sumergiera en el sueño.

Las clases se habían terminado, Setsu había pasado todo el día entre cavilaciones y ahora se dirigía a casa. Sabía que Caín ese día debía grabar más temprano que de costumbre por lo que no podría ir a buscarla así que se conformó con caminar a casa, era una tarde bastante agradable, el sol había desaparecido para dar paso a las maravillosas nubes negras.

Setsu a su manera mostraba en su rostro su felicidad, su dura mirada se veía suavizada por su alegría y sus labios hacían una pequeña y casi imperceptible mueca que simulaba una sonrisa.

Fue entonces cuando por la calle divisó a su ni-san y no estaba precisamente trabajando, a decir verdad iba caminando acompañado y de su brazo estaba agarrada una escultural mujer; alta, delgada y sobre todo muy voluptuosa, su pálida piel hacia un hermoso contraste con su larga cabellera negra. A Setsu le invadieron unos celos tremendos, le dieron unas ganas locas de ir a pedirle explicaciones en ese mismo instante a su Aniki, ganas descontroladas de llorar, pero no podía hacerlo, después de todo, ante los ojos de los demás aquella era una relación prohibida y completamente reprochable, siempre debería mantener ocultos sus sentimientos más profundos.

Así que Setsu decidió caminar por las calles sin rumbo, necesitaba pensar, necesitaba olvidar su dolor, por lo menos hasta el anochecer, hasta que ya fuera hora de cerrar los ojos, dormir, sin sentir más su aflicción. Setsu no se imaginaba que lo que ocurriría mientras paseaba cambiaría su futuro.


	5. Chapter 5

**Luego de una larga espera, les traigo el siguiente capítulo de este fic, gracias por todos los reviews y por favor disculpen la demora, al principio fue desmotivación, luego falta de tiempo por mi trabajo, el cual realmente amo, y al final, mi pareja me tenía escribiéndole algunas tareas para la universidad, esto de tener novio se asemeja a tener hijos jajajajaja, bueno aquí les va lo que mi mente a estado maquinando durante todo este tiempo****…**

* * *

Setsu se perdió por las calles hasta llegar a un parque, en él había una gran arboleda rodeada de bancos, a lo lejos diviso una pareja, bastante entretenida tocándose por todas partes, en realidad eran bastante evidentes, al parecer no les importaba que los vieran. Setsu se sentó lo más alejada que pudo de este espectáculo, no estaba de humor para escenitas románticas ni mucho menos eróticas, y ya instalada en este banco de aquel parque alejado de su hogar, donde nadie la conocía ni podía ricriminarle nada, se relajó y se dejó llevar por sus emociones, no se dio cuenta en que minuto sus lágrimas comenzaron a fluir, no supo por cuantos minutos estuvo llorando, pero desahogó todo lo que se encontraba encerrado en su ser, lloró por todos los años de amor no correspondido, lloró por todas aquellas veces que supo que su aniki había estado con otra, lloró por aquel maldito amor que la llevaría a la perdición, porque por mucho que quisiera odiarlo, que quisiera no sentir todas estas emociones que se acumulaban en su ser, no lo lograría, una sola palabra de Caín bastaba para que todo su mundo se pusiera de cabeza y ya no pudiera razonar con claridad, su corazón la dominaba, su destructivo amor, no la abandonaría nunca, tan ensimismada estaba en su fuero interno que cuando se percató vio una mano, con un pañuelo, extendida frente a ella.

Lentamente levantó su mirada recorriendo la figura de aquel extraño, desde su mano, subiendo por su hombro, su estilizado cuello, su rostro perfectamente perfilado y sus ojos, esos bellos ojos que la miraban con preocupación, por un momento se perdió en ellos, cuando una voz la interrumpió – ¿te encuentras bien? – preguntó amablemente el extraño, Setsu reaccionó y tomó el pañuelo – ahora estoy mucho mejor, gracias por preocuparte – le dijo la rubia, mientras le regalaba su más sincera sonrisa – puedo hacerte compañía – pregunto él, ella lo miró a lo que respondió afirmativamente y es que, esos ojos eran tan sinceros que no dudo ni un minuto en que aquel extraño no le haría nada malo.

– Mi nombre es Setsu, Setsuka Heel y ¿el tuyo? – Preguntó la rubia en su tono más cordial, - yo me llamo Ren Tsuruga, encantado de conocerte Setsu – dijo el hasta entonces desconocido.

Los dos estuvieron conversando largo rato, de muchas cosas en general, pero nada importante, ciertamente habían temas de los que era mejor no hablar esa tarde, cuando se percataron ya comenzaba a oscurecer, a lo que el guapo hombre se ofreció a llevar a Setsu a su casa, ya que consideraba que era peligroso que regresara sola a su casa, ella aceptó, con la condición de que ella pudiera devolverle el favor después, además, debía devolverle luego el pañuelo una vez lo hubiera lavado, Ren aceptó la condición y lo que él le pidió fue algo muy simple, que pudieran volverse a ver pronto para tomar un café, Setsu le sonrió, sacó un lápiz y un papel de su bolso y escribió en él, el lugar y la hora a la que podían verse al día siguiente, además de su número de teléfono en caso de que pasara cualquier cosa.

Setsu, se bajó del automóvil y se dirigió hacia la entrada de su edificio, al llegar a la puerta, se dio la vuelta y miró hacia donde se encontraba el auto de Ren, le dedicó una sonrisa, le hizo un gesto con la mano y finalmente entró al edificio.

Ren esperó a que ella entrase para al fin marcharse a su hotel, esa muchacha lo había trastocado realmente, su belleza y su forma de ser llamaban fuertemente su atención.

Setsu subió al elevador y tras haber llegado a su piso, camino con tranquilidad por el pasillo hasta situarse en la puerta de su departamento, dio un suspiro y abrió la puerta.

En el mismo instante en que llegó vio a un enfurecido Caín parado frente a ella – ¿Dónde demonios estabas? – reclamaba Caín en forma histérica. Setsu lo miró de arriba a abajo y luego respondió – Estaba paseando con un amigo – Caín no cabía de la furia, luego de lo que había pasado entre ellos y de por fin haberle entregado su corazón a su hermana, ella le respondía de esta manera – acaso andabas con el bastardo ese, con el que te besaste – le gritó a su hermana – No, estaba con otra persona, alguien que conocí hace poco, ahora si me disculpas, quiero descansar – finalizó Setsu mientras caminaba hacia su habitación, pero antes de que ella llegara a su destino, Caín la tomó del brazo y la arrastró hacia él.

¿Por qué me haces esto? – le susurraba al oído, mientras la tenía abrazada de una manera en la que ella no podía moverse ni zafarse de él.

Caín la miró a los ojos, pero estos no reflejaban emoción alguna, eran dos témpanos de hielo, esto le dolió mucho más que si ella lo hubiera golpeado o insultado, los ojos de Setsu aunque inexpresivos demostraban un dolor tan grande y él no sabía por qué ella estaba en este estado. Quizás estaba arrepentida de lo ocurrido la noche anterior, pero no, no había sido un error, él la amaba, la necesitaba, no podía dejar que ella ahora se retractara de los sentimientos que le había profesado por tanto tiempo, ella era suya, la necesitaba cerca de él, como el aire, incluso más que al aire, necesitaba sentir que ella le pertenecía y así la besó apasionadamente, Setsu no se resistió y es que como resistirse al hombre que amaba, esa necesidad de sentirlo suyo era mayor que la rabia que tenía contra él.

¿Por qué no podían estar siempre así, por qué no podía ser sólo suyo? – estas interrogantes, se apoderaban de sus pensamientos, cuando Caín apartó sus labios de los de Setsu, una lágrima rodaba por la mejilla de su imouto, esto lo paralizó. Ella no lo había rechazado, pero estaba llorando, entonces ¿Qué es lo que ocurría?, la miró pasmado esperando alguna respuesta, pero nada ocurrió. Setsu lentamente se fue separando del cuerpo de su aniki y cuando ya se vio lo suficientemente lejos de él, se metió rápidamente a su cuarto en donde se encerró a llorar un rato más, estas serían las últimas lagrimas que lloraría por él, así se lo había prometido a sí misma.


	6. Chapter 6

**Gracias a todas mis Followers y a todas las que me han dejado algún Review, no saben lo feliz que me hacen sus comentarios ^^**

**Agradecimiento especial a mi querida Allerya-sama ... ya que si ella no me apurara con los capítulos, posiblemente debido a lo dispersa que soy, no los terminaría nunca **

**Disclaimer: los personajes que aparecen en este fic pertenecen a Skip Beat de Yoshiki Nakamura y son de su completa autoría, más esta historia pertenece a mi extraña imaginación**

* * *

Setsu despertó tan temprano como siempre, aún se sentía engañada por Caín, pero en vista de que no podía recriminarle nada decidió hacer lo único que se le vino a la cabeza, atiborrarlo con comida. Preparó un variado menú, para que al despertar su hermano desayunara, una torre de Hot Cakes, pasteles, Omelet, varias tiras de tocino, una jarra de zumo de naranja y una guarnición de café bien negro en la cafetera, dejó todo preparado y dispuesto sobre la mesa, para que cuando Caín despertara no supiera qué lo había atropellado, y para rematar, sobre la mesa colocó una nota la cual decía "buen provecho Nii san".

Setsu se arregló para ir a clases, llevaba una muda de ropa, para luego tener su cita con Ren, ese hombre la tenía algo confundida, necesitaba volver a verlo, además de ser amable y todo un caballero, era muy guapo, alto, casi tan alto como Caín, quizás eran de la misma estatura, su cuerpo era esbelto y bien definido, su rostro era el de un adonis y cuando la miraba se sentía un tanto nerviosa, tímida, cosa que nunca le había ocurrido con nadie.

Faltaba poco para su cita con Setsu y Ren estaba muy nervioso, esa muchacha le recordaba demasiado a su amada Kyoko, al verla sentada llorando en aquella plaza le recordó la primera vez que se topó a Kyoko chan, él se había mudado a Kioto con sus padres debido a su trabajo y mientras exploraba los alrededores se encontró un bello arroyo y ahí estaba ella llorando, era solo una niña, y se volvieron los mejores amigos durante un par de años, Kyoko, Ren y Sho eran inseparables, hacían un sin fin de travesuras y cuando Ren tuvo que mudarse, le prometió a Kyoko que volvería por ella. Aunque era un amor infantil, él la amaba y sentía que sólo con ella podía ser feliz, y Así fue que años después volvió por ella, para el cumpleaños número 15 de Kyoko. Llevaba un gran ramo de lirios blancos para ella, pero al no encontrar a nadie en su casa, se fue a buscar a Sho, éste le explicó que Kyoko hacia un año atrás había contraído una grave enfermedad y desde hacía algunos meses se encontraba internada en el hospital, Sho llevó a Ren a visitar a Kyoko, lágrimas corrían por los ojos de la muchacha, aunque se encontraba muy débil, pálida y desmejorada, no perdía su belleza, la cual provenía de su inocente alma.

–Los doctores no saben con exactitud qué es lo que ella tiene, han intentado una gran cantidad de tratamientos, pero ninguno da resultado –le dijo Sho con un semblante triste mientras se dirigían al hospital.

Al verla tan débil e indefensa Ren sintió una rabia enorme, por no haber llegado antes, por haberse ido, tanto tiempo perdido que pudo disfrutar a su lado.

Durante casi un mes, Ren paso cada día junto a Kyoko, se sentaba junto a su cama, le contaba sobre las cosas que había hecho mientras estuvieron separados, le decía sobre los planes que tenía para ambos una vez que ella se hubiera recuperado, le daba ánimos y la alentaba para mejorarse y que por fin estuvieran juntos y de cierta manera, la compañía de Ren había logrado un milagro, Kyoko estaba bastante mejor, reía constantemente, y se notaba una notable mejoría, pero esto sólo era parte de la mejoría que sufren los enfermos antes de que llegue su fin.

Una Tarde de Abril, Ren Kyoko se emocionó al ver las hojas de cerezo caer por su ventana, Ren la acercó a está para que las pudiera apreciar mejor –son tan hermosas –dijo Kyoko, emocionada – no tan hermosas como tú –le susurró Ren y la besó tiernamente en los labios, sus ojos estaban empañados por las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir –gracias, por hacer que mi vida fuera tan maravillosa –le dijo Kyoko casi en un susurro y lo abrazó fuertemente. Ren cerró los ojos, no quería que ese momento terminara, hasta que sintió ceder el agarre de Kyoko, él la soltó un poco para mirar su rostro, lucía tan apacible, tan feliz, él había logrado convertir sus últimos días en los más bellos y ella con su último aliento, se había llevado los días más bellos que él podría haber pensado tener en su vida.

–Hola Ren, ¿llego muy tarde? –la voz de Setsu lo sacó de su ensimismamiento y de golpe volvió a la realidad.

* * *

**Se que muchas me odiarán por matar a Kyoko ¡Gomene!, y lo hice al más puro estilo de La Dama de las Camelias ... que forma más bella de morir, en brazos del hombre que amas... pobre Ren, siento tanta pena por él...**


	7. Chapter 7

**Me disculpo a todas quienes esperaban este capítulo y que yo me demoré tanto en subir, la verdad he estado colapsada en trabajo y bueno, así es cuando una trabaja de forma independiente, pero estoy contenta con mi trabajo y me siento super realizada, ahora estoy de vacaciones por una semana debido a las fiestas patrias en Chile, así que como tendré tiempo, espero subir el próximo capítulo en unos cuantos días más solamente ;)**

**Disclaimer: los personajes que aparecen en este fic pertenecen a Skip Beat de Yoshiki Nakamura y son de su completa autoría, más esta historia pertenece a mi extraña imaginación**

* * *

Ya había pasado un mes desde el primer encuentro entre Setsu y Ren, y cada vez se habían vuelto más cercanos, se contaban todo, bueno casi todo, a fin de cuentas todos tenemos nuestros secretillos. Ren sentía que Setsu estaba despertando en él sentimientos que pensaba dormidos y es que en cierta medida, su forma de sonreír, que a pesar de tener toda la apariencia de una chica ruda, era muy dulce y su mirada que aun cuando estaba feliz se notaba distante y melancólica, provocaba en el querer protegerla, así como alguna vez pensó que quería proteger a Kyoko toda la vida. Pero los sentimientos se mezclaban en su interior, sentía mucha culpa por querer a alguien más, luego de haber entregado todo su amor a Kyoko. Jamás la olvidaría, pero sabía que necesitaba seguir con su vida.

Ren miraba el calendario con pesadumbre, ya llevaba más de un mes en Londres y pronto su estadía ahí terminaría, no quería separarse de Setsu, pero su retorno a Japón era inminente, necesitaba decirle lo que sentía por ella, necesitaba saber si era correspondido su amor, esta vez no estaba dispuesto a dejar escapar la oportunidad de ser feliz, estaba decidido y si era necesario lucharía contra Dios y contra el destino para conseguirlo.

Setsu despertó esa mañana, se sentía cansada emocionalmente, hacía varias semanas que evitaba ver a Caín, todo el amor que por el sentía se había vuelto en un resentimiento que cada vez crecía más. Si bien Caín había intentado acercarse a ella en reiteradas ocasiones lo único que conseguía era que la rubia le cerrara la puerta de su habitación en las narices. Setsuka se encontraba a menudo con Ren por las tardes y era realmente feliz en esos momentos. Ren era un hombre encantador y sumamente considerado con ella, la pobre Setsuka estaba realmente confundida, por años había estado sumida en aquel amor enfermizo por su hermano, que de antemano estaba destinado a la destrucción, pero del que no podía escapar y ahora aparecía Ren, simplemente él era el hombre perfecto, quizás a su lado podría olvidar todo el sufrimiento que había padecido por amar a su Niisan, pero en realidad, no sabía que sentía Ren por ella y le daba miedo volver a sufrir por un amor no correspondido, se sentía feliz sólo pudiendo estar al lado de Ren y sabía que esos días pronto acabarían.

Setsu se encontraría esa tarde con Ren, sabía que la despedida se avecinaba, así que quería pasar cada minuto que pudiera junto a Ren, quería atesorar cada momento, ya que pronto sólo sería parte de sus recuerdos.

Camino al café donde se encontrarían, divisó una silueta que le resultó familiar, era Caín a quien nuevamente veía junto a la mujer de la vez anterior, ella lo tenía sostenido con fuerza del brazo mientras lo miraba con lujuria, luego de ver esta escena Setsu se sentía devastada, si bien sabía que ella no había significado nada para Caín, que luego de un mes siguiera viéndose con aquella tipeja sólo significaba que tenían algo más serio de lo que él nunca había tenido con ninguna mujer de las tantas que Setsu le había conocido.

Setsu se sentía tan insignificante, tan poca cosa, realmente ella había sido considerada como una más del montón por su aniki o incluso menos que eso, de repente comenzaron a rodar lágrimas por sus mejillas, aun cuando ella ya tenía claro que el amor por su niisan no era correspondido, aun cuando sabía que nunca podrían estar juntos y que estaba intentando olvidar o por lo menos enterrar en su interior, este descubrimiento le dolía en lo más profundo de su ser, luego recordó a Ren, aquel hombre maravilloso que la reconfortó en un momento tan penoso para ella, aquel que la estaba esperando, él no merecía que ella lo dejara plantado, pero necesitaba respirar un poco, tranquilizarse y recomponer su rostro para así poder encontrarse con él.

Al llegar al café Ren notó la tristeza en el rostro de Setsu, y sintió una opresión en el corazón, sabía que por algún motivo que él no sabía, aquella chica no era feliz y eso realmente lo preocupaba. Quería protegerla, pero si se marchaba no podría hacerlo y lo que más lo atormentaba era pensar que si se iba de su lado ella seguiría con esa mirada melancólica que lo angustiaba.

– ¿Setsu, ocurre algo? – preguntó un afligido Ren, Setsu al escucharlo se dio cuenta que su intento por aparentar que todo estaba bien no había servido de nada, ya no podía seguir junto a Caín, no podía respirar el mismo aire que él sin sentir que se asfixiaba, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas – por favor Ren, llévame contigo! – fueron las palabras que salieron de su boca. Ren acarició su mejilla y le dio un tierno beso en la frente – no te preocupes más pequeña, prometo que nunca más estarás triste – le susurro mientras juntaba su frente a la de Setsu, ella cerró los ojos – gracias – fue lo único que logró articular.

Una semana después de que aconteciera esta escena, Ren dejaba el país. Se quedó un momento mirando por la ventanilla del avión, pensando en todo lo ocurrido y una leve sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro, tomó la mano de aquella muchacha que dormía en el asiento de al lado, apoyada en su hombro, entrelazó sus dedos y se dispuso a dormir, aún faltaban muchas horas para llegar a Japón.


End file.
